rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Io Atarah
General Info Motivation: Reform the System by which teh world is ruled without replacing it. Urge: '''Adorjani: Rebuild Society so that the slaves of the world are on top, and those on top are on the bottom. '''Intimacies Orphans/poor (desire to help) The 'rich' (Hatred) The act of theft (Addiction) Helping others (desire to) Adorjan: Respect Attributes Abilities Mark Favoured with an X in the box in front of ability. Crafts Languages Native: Riverspeak Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: Skytongue Specialties Stealth: Acrobatic Stealth +2 Stealth: Urban +1 Socialize: Demons +1 Mutations, Merits and Flaws Backgrounds Infernal Coadjuator: 5 (Socialize: Demons +1) Artifact: 2 Mist razor-Dire Lance Cult: 1 Advantages Urge: Adorjani Charms http://wiki.white-wolf.com/exalted/index.php?title=Charms:Running_to_Forever Combat Information Lift: 7 strength+athletics Join Battle 14 Backstory Io Atarah grew up as an orphan on the streets of Nexus, along with her younger brother. She'd often steal street vendor's food whilst her brother provided a distraction. To stave off hunger she'd sneak a bit more food than her brother without his knowledge, given the justification that she did most of the work. Some time in her teens her brother became malnutrished and subsequently died. This has been a plauge on her psyche ever since. During her late teens she began burgalarizing and pulling heists all over Nexus. By her mid-twenties she had the reputation of being a living shadow- of being in multiple places at once. Often she'd be told this directly at parties while she was on a job (and in disquise)... resulting in some 'artistic licensing' on her part to embelish some aspects of her expert thievery. Eventually Io caught wind of a banquet ball held by the Midday Husband (the city councilor in charge of arts and culture) to showcase one of the largest cubic zirconium ever found. Security was tight, and to counteract this she decided to immitate someone who could get close enough to the zirconium without anyone noticing- she'd pretend to be the Emissary. Without a hitch she pocketed the zirconium and was struck by an interesting idea. She deduced that this was her one true chance to mess with the heirarchy of the elite by spreading false rumors and creating new and incredibly absurd civilities as the Emissary himself. Unfortunately the real Emissary showed up to the party just as Io was bringing up new plans to start ore mining in Bastion, the richest neighborhood in Nexus. The Emissary promptly captured Io and the Midnight Queen, the councilor in charge of handing out judicial rulings, sentenced Io to a "good" hanging by sundown the following day. (Io had pointedly spilled punch on the Midnight Queen's dress not half an hour earlier.) However, in the middle of the night she was greeted by an Amphilisiae on behalf of Adorjan who gave her the chance to Exhalt. Seeing this as another chance that she could use to mess with the elite, she readily agreed. Unfortunately she got some... unforseen mutations. She's been forced to be in disguise for most of the time. She escaped prison and joined up with several other Infernals to help further the Yozi's plans. Upon realizing that the Yozi were completely insane (after living for a year in hell), she decided to split, believing that she could do more good on her own than with a bunch of brainwashed Yozi minions. Physical Description Io was once a tall lanky blue lizard woman who resembled an Ampelisiae deamon in many ways. This is partially because thats the demon that merged with her when she Exhalted. After getting attacked and captured by Rik and introduced to the party, she revealed this form and stayed in it for some time. Eventually Io ate a lamb gyro prepared by Dinara and Jean... which ended up turning her into a much shorter and cuter version of her Ampelisiae-self with extremely long hair and a junior maid outfit. By this transformation she's gained a sort of admiration for Jean and some allegance to the group. When in her normal disguise she's usually a 5'8" tanned woman with long thick black hair thats usually tied back in a bun. She hates being noticed, hence why she disguises herself. She essentially looks nearly identical to her pre-exhalted state, save for some key differences: *Her body is a bit thicker to compensate for her lizard-form's thin build. She's not obese, rather she's a little muscley *She's a bit taller. She likes being taller than she was pre-exhaltion, but doesn't wish to be as tall as her lizard form. *Her eyes are now brown than blue *She's tanner *Minor cosmetic things thats inimportant to list She of course has other disguise-forms, but those are more suited for the individual job at hand. At times she'll play the part of the spry child (male or female), the middle class mother, the stereotypical male hero, the sage, The old woman, the professor, the jester, her pre-exhaltion form, Anima,' Animus', and a priestly figure. Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: Pattern Spider Touched